The overall goal of this project is to improve the understanding of the role of dietary carotenoid intake in the etiology and prevention of cancer by applying the USDA-NCI carotenoid database to epidemiologic studies. Epidemiologic studies consistently show reduced risk for cancer associated with increased intake of fruits and vegetables, rich sources of carotenoids. To improve dietary assessment of carotenoids in epidemiologic studies, the USDA-NCI carotenoid database was developed and contains values for five carotenoids: alpha-carotene, beta-carotene, cryptoxanthin, lutein/zeaxanthin, and lycopene. Total carotenoid intake can be calculated by summing all five. The National Health Interview Surveys have been used to compare dietary carotenoid intake among U.S. adults by demographic and lifestyle characteristics in order to identify high risk groups for chronic disease prevention efforts. In addition, the Nurses Health Study has been used to estimate the relative risks of breast cancer incidence by level of carotenoid intake alone and in relation to recognized risk factors for breast cancer. The National Health Interview Surveys: In 1987, carotenoid intake was lower among current smokers vs. non-smokers, the less educated vs. college educated, younger adults (aged 18-39 yr) vs. older adults, those who regularly eat meals at restaurants vs. those who eat at home, and women who take oral contraceptives vs. non-users. Between 1987 and 1992, lutein intake declined among white females, non-drinkers and drinkers of 1-6 drinks/week, and residents of the South and Northeast. Lutein is found in foods rich in folate and other antioxidants, and therefore the overall decline in lutein may have public health implications associated with increased risk of chronic disease. The Nurses Health Study: Alpha and beta-carotene, lutein/zeaxanthin as well as Vitamins A and E are independently associated with the risk of premenopausal breast cancer. Analysis of interactions are underway.